A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and various networking, storage, and other related components. Many organizations and businesses operate and maintain data centers to provide computing and information services to support their day-to-day operations. Data centers may also provide computing services to businesses and individuals as a remote computing service or to provide “software as a service” (e.g., cloud computing).
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to host one or more instances of virtual machines that appear and operate as independent computer machines to a connected computer user. With virtualization, the single physical computing device can create, maintain, or delete virtual machines in a dynamic manner Data centers may also allow customers to allocate resources from one virtual machine instance to another.